


vadum

by cunseensea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, FTM Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Latin, Lily Potter has BDE, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tom Riddle Means Well, Tom Riddle's Road To Redemption, this should be the title of this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunseensea/pseuds/cunseensea
Summary: Death gets too curious and somehow ends up sharing a body of a young Harriet Potter with an angry piece of Tom Riddle's soul that won't stop hissing at him.//previously Shallow Water//





	vadum

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing but I think this ain't that bad. Hope you enjoy.

Death, being the almighty being that he was, decided that it would be an amazing idea to visit the Potters on the day of their death. All the whispering between Time and Fate had made him curious, but Fate wouldn’t tell him anything about the event when he asked and Time just straight-out ran when he saw him. He was sure it was important thought. And no one could forbid Death to reap some souls once in a while. So despite all of the warnings of his sister he found himself travelling to the Realm of the Living. Once there he realized he had no idea where the Potters resided.

‘Fuck you, Magic,’ he thought, sending some rock flying with his pissed-off aura.

‘You called?’ The devil herself appeared next to him, vibrating with amusement.

‘Don’t even piss me off,’ he said, or rather sent a message telepathically in Magic’s general area, annoyed with her nonchalance.

‘I think it’s too late for that.’ 

Despite talking on a busy street of London, they were unperceivable. Amongst themselves they looked like little misty balls of energy with different colors. Not even wizards, the ones who had the most spiritual power, could see, hear or sense them. One of the perks of being ancient beings.

‘I heard you wanted to see the murders of the Potter family,’ said Magic, trying to keep up the conversation, as Death was currently sulking.

‘Yeah, past tense. As you can see I can’t find them without your help as they’re under that goddamn Fidelius Charm. And you probably don’t want me to be there, just like Fate. But I am sooo curious!’ he said, still pouting like a little child. ‘And wait… Murders? Not deaths? Curiouser and curiouser,’ he added after a moment.

‘Yeah, your favorite Tommie boy heard some rubbish prophecy and now he’s going after the Potter child,’ she replied with overwhelming tiredness in her aura.

The mention of Tom Riddle would make Death’s blood boil if he had any. He hated the brat with his whole being. He hadn’t seen him in a while, but he had a lot of work because of him. So many souls to reap. He rarely worked on the field, he had reapers for that (which he lovingly called his minions) but the amount of paperwork in the folder called “Tom Fucking Riddle” was already enormous and it kept growing. He also knew about those horcruxes of his. That made him even more angry.

‘What prophecy?’ he asked, stopping his train of thoughts before his anger ended the lives of a group of passing muggles. That would mean more paperwork and explaining himself to Life and Soul, which was enough of reasons to calm down.

‘Oh, he believes that this kid will defeat him in the future so he’s getting rid of her before she has the chance. Actually, the prophecy, which is bullshit by the way, could be about one of two kids, but he’s going after the Potter one extremely sure of himself. I literally can’t wrap my head around…’

But Death stopped listening. A child… killing Riddle. That would be so perfect. No more paperwork in that forsaken folder. No more immortal pieces of shits walking on Earth, smug about their victory over him. Yes, perfect, so perfect.

‘Death, chill. That prophecy is fake. It was from Sybill Trelawney,’ she sighed.

‘Oh…’

That changed everything. Sybill was one of the fake seers that got on Fate’s nerves a lot. But that didn’t explain one thing.

‘Then why is Fate so excited about this whole thing?’ he asked, looking at Magic’s purple aura expectantly.

‘That’s what I’m also curious about,’ she giggled mysteriously. ‘And that’s why we’re going there.’

~

‘I still have no idea why you’re helping me.’

They had appeared next to what had to be the Potters’ secret hiding place, which was located in Godric’s Hollow, and were currently waiting for Tom Riddle to appear. With each minute Death became more and more annoyed. You’d think that being an ancient being would make him extremely patient but it was actually the complete opposite. He was always busy doing paperwork so moments like this made him feel like he was wasting precious time that could be spent going through his ever-growing Tom Fucking Riddle file. And he wasted it waiting for Tom Fucking Riddle himself.

‘I’m not helping you. I’m just as curious as you are and I thought I should just take you with me so you’ll stop cursing me,’ she said casually as if she didn’t always want something in return for favors like this.

Death was highly suspicious but his curiosity was greater, so he decided to just go along with it and deal with the consequences later. It’s not like Magic would demand something ridiculous. Just sparing a life or two, which to be honest made Soul really angry, but overall wasn’t that big of a deal.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Magic’s aura changed. She faced the way where forest ended and after a few seconds Death could both sense and see two figures emerging from the dark woods. Magic flew in their direction and Death followed, excited for some action. When they stopped barely meters away from the figures, Death could see them properly. Two ugly motherfuckers, was his first thought. And he couldn’t decide which one was uglier.

‘Who’s that snake man? Aren’t humans supposed to have a nose? Is he some kind of a new magical creature?’ he asked Magic, confused. ‘I thought you stopped making them after Wormagon.’

It was a worm and dragon hybrid and one of the most amazing creatures Death has seen. Space had to take a week off his duties after he saw it and couldn’t stop laughing. Weird sense of humor, this guy. Death thought the Wormagon, which he even named, was amazing and took care of it after Magic, clearly embarrassed, refused to even look at it. It was now his favorite pet and after getting a permission from Soul he even made it guard the Gates of Afterlife.

‘This “snake man” is your favorite Tom Riddle,’ replied Magic, clearly disgusted with the noseless being before them.

‘What?!’ he was completely at loss for words. ‘But he was so pretty like, 50 years ago or so!’

‘Horcruxes,’ was Magic's short and telling answer.

‘Well, I knew they made the soul an ugly broken mess but I didn’t know it applied to the body as well,’ he said while following the Two Ugly Motherfuckers, who headed in the way of the Potters' Secret Hideout. ‘Also, who’s the other guy?’

‘To be honest, no one besides Riddle was dumb enough to try making more than one, so I didn’t really know how bad it would be either,’ replied Magic with a sigh. ‘And that’s Peter Pettigrew. He’s Potter’s Secret Keeper, which, as you can see, was a bad choice.’

Death silently agreed, looking at Pettigrew, who was clearly pleased with himself. He was silent, probably under the silencing charm cast by Riddle, because Death found it hard to believe that this little traitor would keep his mouth shut otherwise. He shifted his focus on Riddle himself, who radiated power and excitement. Though, Death had noticed, he was a lot less powerful than he was when he had last seen him. As wizards grew stronger with age it had to be due to him having only around 3% of soul left. Was there a reason he had made so many horcruxes? Didn’t he notice getting weaker with each one? It was so confusing.

After the walk through the Godric’s Hollow, which seemed to be an hour long to the impatient being that was Death, they finally arrived at the door of the Potters’ little house. Riddle dismissed Pettigrew, who shrunk into a rat and disappeared in the grass.

And then, to Death’s amusement, Riddle actually knocked on the door. A few moments later sleepy James Potter opened the door without even checking who was on the other side. What a dumbass, thought Death. 

The moment James’ eyes landed on Riddle reminded Death of all the times dying people looked at him in the exact same way. He only chose to reap the worthy, who lived their lives in an exceptional way. But curiously, the moment when he showed himself, they all looked at him in the same way, frightened and ready to run like wild animals that caught a sight of a hunter. Of course they didn’t run, because for the clever individuals that Death chose himself it was obvious that you can’t run away from him. It was still a very curious reaction that, to his utter surprise, not only fascinated him but also saddened him to the very core of his being. However, that wasn’t something that he would share with any of his siblings.

So when he saw in the eyes of James Potter that familiar emotion, he couldn’t help but feel pity for the Dark Lord himself. Not Potter, who after a few seconds of shock and a shaky but firm warning call to his wife dropped dead at Riddle’s feet, but for Riddle. In a way he felt disgusted by himself. He pitied Tom Fucking Riddle. The biggest of his problems. Ruthless killer of thousands. Who also apparently was so insane that the look of fear in the eyes of his victims didn’t make him feel anything. Not rage, not sadness, not regret. Nothing. The only emotion he had was excitement for another death. And for a death of child to be precise.

Humans were truly terrifying, Death decided, catching James’ soul, which tried to get to its loved ones, with strings of his energy. Death tried to sooth it, saying that soon it would be in the Afterlife with them. But it wasn’t what James wanted for his wife and son. He wanted them to live. With a sigh Death absorbed the soul with his much stronger energy, sending it straight to Afterlife. Then, in silence he followed Riddle and Magic up the stairs where at the top stood horrified Lily Potter. She disappeared through a doorway, which turned out to lead to the nursery. She was standing in front of the cradle, covering her daughter.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” she cried, her eyes full of fear, not for herself but for her child.

“Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now...” hissed Riddle, his voice reminding Death of that of a serpent.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead–“ she wailed and Death couldn’t look at her eyes anymore.

When he took his eyes away from her face he noticed a string of magic leaving her chest and swirling in circular motion around the body of Harriet Potter. No… it wasn’t a string of magic. It was a part of her soul, protecting the child.

‘You can see it too, right?’ asked Magic, clearly intrigued.

“This is my last warning–“

‘Yes...’ replied Death, in awe of the woman’s sacrifice.

Soul magic wasn’t something to be taken lightly. She gave up her soul to protect her child. After dying here she would never be able to walk on Earth again. She would be forever stuck in the Afterlife. To do this to yourself… Lily Potter sure has some balls, thought Death. His respect towards the woman was growing with each second. Not that Afterlife wasn’t fun. But souls stayed there only for recovery and then went back into the Realm of the Living. Being stuck in the Afterlife was a torture for a fully healed soul. He already felt sorry for Lily Potter.

“Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything–“ she kept begging but Riddle was as disinterested in her as he had been in James Potter.

‘You already did more than enough, my child,’ Death smiled at her despite knowing she couldn’t see him.

He understood what this meant. Harriet Potter would survive. She would survive the killing curse. That’s what Fate was so excited about. Magic had to come to the same conclusion as he felt a wave of understanding in her aura.

“Stand aside - stand aside, girl–“

Death came closer to Lily Potter, waiting for her death. He knew the moment she’d die her soul would shield her daughter. Not even killing curse could pierce through such powerful magic.

‘She’s truly special,’ he said, reaching with his energy to her heart, soothing her soul before it was ripped out of her body.

Not a second after he managed to calm down the grieving soul of Lily Potter a blinding green light went right trough him and hit her straight in the chest. Her eyes froze in the look of despair and her body fell to the floor. The remaining part of her soul left her as it travelled to Harriet Potter, who was now looking at Riddle with wide green eyes, much like her mother’s. Death could barely see the child, the soul of Lily Potter was making such a thick shield around it. Riddle couldn’t see it, of course. With victory already on his face he lifted his wand once more and with a mocking tone said the deadly incantation.

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

Then a string of rather unfortunate events happened for more than just one party. The spell hit the thick shield that was Lily’s soul and then ricocheted straight at Riddle, who certainly wasn’t ready to be hit with his own killing curse. His body broke into pieces in a spectacular fashion and his soul split in half. Again. Death would groan in annoyance if it wasn’t for a part of said soul hitting him with an amazing force, which Death didn’t expect from less than 2% of the actual soul. The impact pushed both the soul fragment and Death into the now shieldless body of Harriet Potter.

Oh, how Death hated his curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter edited by Dracarum.


End file.
